1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to insulated beverage containers. Specifically, the invention relates to an insulated beverage cooler having an insulated, mating, hinged lid.
2. Description of Related Art
The desirability of consuming a can of beer or soda in a chilled state, regardless of the temperature of the environment in which these beverages are consumed, has prompted the development of apparatus to insulate these chilled beverages during consumption. One such device of contemporary popularity is a can holder molded into an insulative cup configuration suitable for receiving a beverage can. Such insulative cups are most popular outdoors where an uninsulated beverage would quickly absorb the heat of the environment.
Several such devices used for chilling beverage cans include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,426 issued to Pitchford et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,583 issued to Kelley et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,176 issued to Johnson et al. The problem with each of these inventions is that they contain a multitude of parts, require some preparation before use and generally introduce inconveniences in dispensing and closing, particularly if the user of these devices is using them while simultaneously engaging in sports, handiwork, or other activities requiring one free hand, or to repeatedly set down and pick up the beverage without fear of spilling the contents.
Other inventions employ refrigerants, multiple layers or dead air space surrounding the beverage can to keep the can insulated. Among those are: U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,226 issued to Moore; U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,445 issued to Huskins; U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,604 issued to Pier et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,149 issued to Riche. One main problem with each of these receptacles is that the insulating structures require more space and are thus more difficult to hold. In addition, with each of these devices, the top of the receptacle is left open and thus the contents of the beverage within the receptacle are subject to warming, invasion by insects and air-borne debris, and spilling if the receptacle is tipped over. Finally, some of the refrigerating devices require preparation or refrigeration prior to use and are thus inconvenient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,303, issued to Kelly, Jr., is a foam receptacle that may serve its intended purpose, but it is not spill resistant and again, there is no lid. The problem with the above devices is that the top surface becomes a vehicle for heat transfer. Also, without having a lid, the receptacle is not capable of preventing intrusion by insects and airborne debris that may be encountered in many different environments, for example when using an electric saw.
British Pat. No. GB 2240332, issued to Christopher Rudland, includes a receptacle for a carbonated beverage with a lid. However, the Rudland device has multiple parts, is pressurized, and has a screw-on lid making it inconvenient for rapid, previously described uses, or one-handed operation.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.